


Show 'em How It's Done

by preciousandpure



Category: Adam Levine - Fandom, Shevine - Fandom, The Voice - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: shevine kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousandpure/pseuds/preciousandpure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake has recently kissed Adam on the cheek once again on The Voice. Even though it was closer to the lips then ever before, Adam still desires more. Adam wants to show Blake how a real kiss is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show 'em How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble about the recent kiss that happened between Adam and Blake on The Voice. Hope you like it, feed back would be lovely.

Adam met Blake backstage after the show. When the cowboy turned the corner, Adam said “oh come on man, that was weak.” “Oh really?” Blake replied back, “and what exactly was so weak about it?” “The cheek has been done a thousand times already” Adam eyed Blake with a passion that was burning for more, “You really need to step up your game cowboy.” Blake looked back at Adam and saw the look in his eye. He knew exactly what Adam wanted but he wasn't going to give in that easily. “Well it was closer than I ever had gotten before. Maybe you should show me how it’s done, since i’m apparently no good at it.” “I would love to.” Adam whispered back. Before Adam could make his move, he heard Blake whisper something. He finally made out the words “my truck, now.” Adam could feel the blood in his veins get hot with anticipation. Blake raised his eyebrow and Adam raised one back in return. They both started heading for the parking lot. Before they could get there, they ran into Usher and Shakira. “Woah where are you two going?” Usher said with a smirk. “We can’t trust you two to be alone, especially out there.” “We’re not children Ush, we can make our own decisions.” Adam said. “Okay, but just don’t be too loud, you’ll wake the whole neighborhood.” Usher and Shakira laughed as they walked away. Blake and Adam looked back at them. “We should have just crashed onto each other right in front of them, teach them a lesson about teasing us like that.” Adam said. Blake chuckled. “Yeah, wouldn't that be a sight to see.” They finally made it out into the parking lot. It was too dark to see anything clearly. 

They hunted around for Blake's truck for a good five minutes before finally finding it. Good thing it was always warm in L.A. Blake and Adam climb into the front seat of the truck. They both sit down for a few seconds before either of them speak. “Now what were you saying earlier about me not doing it right?” Blake asked. “I believe I could do better.” Adam says in a very low, stern voice. “Oh really? Show me.” Blake says in a very breathy whisper. Adam slowly reaches his hands up to Blake's face. His hands softly clasp around both sides of Blake's chin. There is just enough moonlight for Adam to see into Blake’s eyes. He just sits there looking into those big blue eyes for a good 5 seconds before moving his head forward. It feels like centuries pass before their lips finally meet. Together their lips move in harmony against one another and everything feels right in the world. They don’t know how much time has passed, but they don’t care. They will sit there all night as long as they are with each other.


End file.
